


Remember when we weren't together?

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Future Fic, M/M, advise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Being together for twelve years means he's already bought his husband whatever he can, it gets hard at Christmas time when he doesn't know what to buy for any of his kids or his husband.Chas is always on hand to help.





	Remember when we weren't together?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted a few days ago sorry I've not been able to post when it was supposed to be

“I’ve no clue what to get him” Robert practically cries sitting heavily at the backroom table.

“Who Aaron or Bastion?” Chas questions making them both a cup of tea.

“Both to be honest, Sebastian is twelve now so he’s a fussy little git and Rebecca gives him everything he asks for because she likes to let him and all his little friends know they’re rich so it’s hard to pick something for him” Robert shrugs.

“You’re not exactly poor, are you? You’ve got a decent wedge in your bank account” She’s about to list his purchases and business ventures he’s made since him and Aaron got married ten years ago.

“What about Aaron how come you don’t know what to get him?” She asks sitting and placing two cups of teas on the table.

“We have a habit of spoiling each other the entire year so It’s hard to pick a present that actually means something to us, after ten years together I’ve kinda already gotten him all the stuff he’s wanted and since he started trusting my business decisions five years ago and invested in businesses himself he’s got his own money as well so when he wants anything he just buys it for himself.

“When in doubt just buy him a car” She jokes.

“He bought himself a car this August and he loves it so that’s not something he’d like” Robert smirks the thought had crossed his mind.

“Hasn’t Liv got any ideas?” Chas wonders.

“She told me to ask our daughter but she’s six so she hasn’t got any ideas other than a pony daddy but that’s because she wants one not because her other daddy would like that” Robert tells her laughing when Chas bursts out laughing.

“Speaking of the little madam when’s she coming home? Christmas is next week” Chas can’t help but ask Liv had been promising to come back for Christmas all month.

“She’s not coming back for Christmas she’s in Paris for Christmas she’s got a new boyfriend and she’s managing some bar over their so she’s sent gifts for me Aaron and Samantha.

“Sebastian is staying with you this Christmas, right?” Chas asks.

“Yeah he asked his mum she said no about fifty times before he started kicking up a storm like only nearly teens can do and got his own way not that Rebecca is happy about it but he’s coming to spend it with me Aaron and his sister yeah” Robert nods.

“You haven’t got any clue what to get any of them then?” She questions after sipping her tea.

“No remember when we weren’t together at Christmas twelve years ago? The time when I got hypothermia and thought I was living in a movie?” 

“Yeah?” She asks confused.

“Is it too late to go back? My family’s gonna hate me if I get them shitty gifts” Robert moans his head thudding down on the table.

“You could get them literally nothing and they wouldn’t care” She laughs.

He just looks around the room trying to find inspiration and his eyes widen in realisation.

“I know” He smirks looking at Chas.

“What?” 

“This place? Why don’t I sign over my half of this place to him that I bought off of Charity eight years ago? Then it can be a mother and son business, I can give him that for Christmas” Robert smirks.

“I’m alright with that” Chas nods laughing.

“Would he think it’s a cheap gift though?” He questions.

“You bought half of a pub off Charity for fifty grand I don’t think it’s a cheap gift we do alright for a small village” Chas practically glares at the insinuation that her pub wasn’t good enough for her son.

“Okay that’s Aaron’s gift sorted then what about Samantha and Seb’s?” Robert asks looking for help.

“Why don’t you get away for Christmas? Book a cabin in the lakes or something and have a proper family Christmas get away from all the electronics and just be in the moment with your kids?” She suggests “I was actually reading a magazine with an article in yesterday about the lake district and the cabins they have out their they have a really classy one and that” Chas lets him know rooting through the magazine pile to pull the one she’s talking about flipping through it to show the pictures of cabins.

“You think the kids would like that?” he questions.

“Are you kidding a cabin in the woods they’re gonna love it, they’d be bragging to their friends for months get them some little toys but nothing major just get on the phone and book a getaway” She tells him finishing her tea and getting up.

“I’ve got to go open the bar” She tells him standing and ruffling his hair.

“Thanks for the help” Robert tells her standing and walking into the bar with her he exits out the door that she opens looking behind when she shouts after him.

“Your welcome, what would you do without me” She practically cackles as he walks back over to the mill.

To think how times have changed that the most major problems he and Aaron have since they got remarried is what gifts to get each other for Christmas is amazing.

He wouldn’t change his life now for the world all the hard stuff they had to overcome only made them stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any little christmas prompts you'd like to see drop me a comment.


End file.
